This disclosure relates to the fields of telephony and radar technology, and more particularly to a combination phone and radar within a carrying sleeve or case.
The well-known Doppler effect may be considered to be the difference between the frequency of an emitted radio wave impinging on a moving target, and the frequency of an observed reflected wave from the target. It is assumed that the emitted wave frequency is known. The frequency of reflected waves from the target is observed to arrive at an ever decreasing rate when the target is receding from the observer and at an ever increasing rate when the target is approaching since the distance between the object and the emitter is continually changing. The frequency difference between original and reflected waves is referred to as the Doppler shift and the formula for determining it is:Fr=Ft(1+v/c)/(1−v/c)                Where:                    c is the speed of light in the medium of the measurement            v is the velocity of the object;            Ft is the emitter frequency; and            Fr is the observed frequency.The Doppler shift Fd is given by:Fd=Fr−Ft=2v(ft/(c−v))Since we assume that v<<c, (c−v) approaches c and;                        Fd≅2v(Ft/c) and we ears solve for the speed of the object:v=Fd/2(Ft/c)        
In addition to telephony, modern phones also support a wide variety of other services such as text messaging, MMS, email, Internet access, and short-range wireless communications including those operating with infrared and Bluetooth signals, business applications, gaming, and photography. Phones are ubiquitous in society today and are finding new applications continuously. Beside military use and commercial aviation, radar is used in industry in a wide range of applications as well as in professional sports, in auto racing and so on. There is a need for radar speed detection by the general public including determining the speed of baseballs in little league, high school and college play, and the speed of model airplanes in amateur racing just to mention two applications. This disclosure teaches an apparatus and method using a combination phone and Doppler radar to fulfill this need.